Sonic and the Robot Choas Army (Under 20913 Management)
by 20913
Summary: Sonic and his Friends have not seen this coming. As Dr. Eggman brought out his newest army of robots to fight Sonic and his friends with an new plan that not even Sonic could stop him this time. However when they fight things go wrong as the chaos Emeralds were shattered not to different locations, but to different worlds. Can Sonic find the Emeralds before Eggman does find out now


**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog Series or anything except OC's.**

* * *

Summery:

Eggman had another scheme up his sleeve. As he had another new improve army of robots that are on the move called **S-Darkling** also know as **Super Darkling**. With space ships over the planet carrying 2,000 S-Darkling's each ship called **Egg Armageddon**, with about 1,243 ships over the planet as a group called **Egg Apocalypse**. Eggman had this secret army hidden away waiting for this very moment of triumph. Now he can unleash his army out on the world and wreck havoc on the world.

"Hehehehahahahahahahahaha. Finally an army I can call of my own that will destroy anything that stands in my way. And at last that blasted Sonic won't even be able to stop me ever again. Hohohohohohohohohoho." Eggman said while laughing until the alarm went off.

There in the middle of space was Sonic along with his friends from past to the present and even future friends came to finally put an stop to Eggman once and for all.

* * *

"I can't believe he build an secret army right under our nose how could we miss that." Tails asked.

"Yeah your telling me Eggman really have done it this time, but like always his army is no match for Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said.

* * *

Eggman saw a bunch of ships that were Sonic's friends and himself along with them, but for some reason he was smiling.

"Hehe I knew you come Sonic that is why I built this army just for this occasion." Eggman said as all the guns from the ship were aiming at Sonic and his friends Eggman then gave the orders.

"FIRE."

* * *

Sonic and his friends saw the guns fire at them and dodge the best as they can. But for what made this battle different from the others is that the weapons on Eggman ship were more advance then before that they were nearly shot them down.

"Sonic you need to go ahead of us now." Tails said.

"What, but Tails." Sonic said trying to argue.

"Sonic if this goes down who's going to stop Eggman. Your the only one who can stop him even reach Eggman at this point." Tails explain. Sonic look like he didn't want to do this like almost feeling of sadness and anrgy from time with the Deadly Six. But Tails was right and he needed to do this so he jump off and with his speed zoom off then manage to barely to land on one of the ships. When Sonic look back all he saw was destruction and some of his friends retreating as he was the only one left to fight Eggman.

"Eggman...You gone to far this time." Sonic said a little dark. And just on queue Eggman arrived with an Robot of his creation. It had a big round body all red with six arms attach all black. With a jetpack very advance on the back. And two hand like feet all black with gatling gun armed, even on the six arms. As for the head it was piloted by Eggman himself. This bad boy was called **Egg Six Buddha.**

"You called Sonic why last time I check you were out there with your friends trying to stop me. And now your all alone with no one to help or know if there alright to bad they aren't robots cause you can just build friends instead of trying to make friends Hohohohohohohohohohoho." Eggman said mocking while laughing.

"Then I guess it's time I put you out once and for all." Sonic then used homing attack at Eggman, but he dodge it. Eggman jump back and actually dodge the attack then with one arm swing at Sonic and knock him back. The punch was so hard it nearly knock Sonic out.

"Hehehahahahahaha. Your wondering how I got stronger huh well allow me to explain."Eggman said:

_after the first battle against you I realize I needed an army so powerful that not even you could stop me. I tried everything and failed, but what I didn't failed was putting an ace in the hole and that is an small micro chip on you to track your movement, skills, adventures, habits, and most of all how I failed. And I came to a conclusion that the reason I failed is because I didn't have the emeralds, your friends, and help you get when facing danger and enemies. _

_So to the first point I was defeated by you I decided to create an army and plan that would defeat you once and for all. And the time is now. As for my plan I decided to use the extractor to instead extract the chaos energy around the world so that they would power my S-darkling army. Also by doing this I needed to switch the power of the chaos emeralds with another power source so I decided to use the power of the new power I discover called **dark energy **with it I can place it around the world using the mind control and extractor as one known as **reverse extractor mind control** for to control all the people of the world with dark thoughts and rule the world. Of course their are side effects to this like about 98% chance of people will try to kill each other leaving about 2% world's population and that the animals will turned mutated by the dark effects killing about 90% of the world leaving them about 10% of the world's population. So by my new creation the **Machine** **transformation** I will turn the whole world into robots leaving life as you know it my to control. Of course most won't survive this so if you include all that it leaves about oh 2,000 people will survive in less then 24 hours. Leaving this world mine to conquer._

"With that said no one not even you can stop me this time cause I got this. The chaos Energy in every S-Darkling around and Robots that I pilot and send to destroy you or anybody personal. So get ready Sonic cause this time I'm well prepared." Eggman said with Determination.

"You think that will stop me then you got another thing coming rrrraaaaaahhhhhhhhhh." Sonic with all his might use the power of the chaos Emerald summon to him and tried to awaken their powers.

"Hohohohohohoho Go ahead and try the chaos emeralds won't give you power anym huh... what...what is happening." Eggman shouted as the Chaos Emeralds were responding to Sonics thought and giving and most powerful glow. Soon all the ships and S-Darkling's were glowing as well.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE." Eggman yelled as the light engulfed them.

* * *

**Hope you like it please review your thoughts and concerns on the chapter or story cause now it's under the making so no one has to make the story.**

**This is 20913 saying **

**over 'n' out**


End file.
